


The Meet-Up

by RiAndAnnieLoveFandoms



Category: Dteamtwt, Minecraft (Video Game), The muffin squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad isn’t too busy whaattt that’s new, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugging, I honestly wish they would just meet, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Elements, the meet up you’ve been waiting for bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiAndAnnieLoveFandoms/pseuds/RiAndAnnieLoveFandoms
Summary: (Disclaimer: I respect both Bad and Skeppy and will not force this ship on them. If they would like me to take this down I gladly will. I mostly only ship their online personas, as I only used their IGNs instead of their real names here. There are references to things they actually did and their actual tweets, although I realize that much of the timing is wrong, as well as the season)Skeppy had been wanting to meet up with his best friend, BadBoyHalo, for a long time now, but the latter was always busy, it seemed. What happens when his friend shows up at his door the next day?
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 335





	The Meet-Up

Skeppy collapsed on his bed, exasperated. He had just closed Twitter after a conversation with his best friend, BadBoyHalo. Normally, the dark haired man would fall asleep happily after conversing with his best friend, and even more so, because they just finished streaming together, as well, not even an hour ago. But this was different. Skeppy had wanted to meet up with Bad for a long time now, but it seemed like the other man was always busy. Or, at least, made a lot of excuses. This made Skeppy slightly upset, as he was left wondering if his best friend even wanted to meet him at all.

The dark haired man placed his phone down on his bedside table as he pulled the covers over him. It was 6am, sure, but his sleep schedule was already so messed up that he hardly felt tired, but he couldn’t think of anything to do but sleep it off. Or, at least, he would try to. However, he couldn’t get himself comfortable in his bed, and the dregs of their conversation kept replaying in his mind.

It started simple enough, Skeppy and Bad had finished streaming together: a fun time full of monopoly and beating their memey fans in bedwars. It was one of the best streams he had partaken in recently, he told himself. He loved spending time with Bad, and even though the other man had beat him at monopoly, he still sent out tweets with positive input. They were both just talking via tweet replies, when the fated question of when they would meet up struck the dark haired man. Skeppy had asked Bad if he wanted to meet up, and the latter had said ‘yes,’ because of course he wanted to meet up with his best friend, too. But as soon as he had asked him when he wanted to actually meet, he didn’t get a straight answer from Bad. All he got was another ‘yes!’ and it exasperated him. 

Skeppy groaned and flipped his pillow over, hoping to possibly get in a couple hours of sleep, although he knew this probably wouldn’t be possible with the constant aching of his heart. Well, at least this was what he thought.

A loud knocking at the door and blinding sun streaming in through the blinds would wake anyone up. Although, Skeppy didn’t even know he had fallen asleep, but he must have, considering it was now... three pm?! That was what it said when he picked up his phone to check the time. Although, that wasn’t the only thing he saw. He saw many missed telegram calls and messages, as well as even some teamspeak messages and Twitter mentions.... all from Bad. He read them over and his eyes widened. Skeppy wasn’t expecting anyone, but there was no doubt about it that Bad was at his door.

In one foul swoop, Skeppy tossed his blankets off of him and rushed to the mirror. Well, he had bed head, that was for sure, and slightly dark circles under his eyes, but otherwise, he figured he was presentable enough. And even if he wasn’t, he didn’t want to leave Bad outside, especially since he saw that the weather was to be colder than usual today. 

With a yawn and a quick stretch, Skeppy bolted out of his room and to the door, unlocking and opening it. He was met with a shivering Bad, who donned one of his ‘One Million Muffins’ hoodies and almost immediately sprung forward, hugging Skeppy, and seemingly not forgetting their promise to each other that they would give the other lots of hugs when they finally met up. However, Skeppy had forgotten about this, and having had generated a crush on Bad ever since June, it was easy to see that the shorter man was ever so slightly flustered.

“Geppy! I thought you were gonna let me freeze out there, you muffin head,” Bad playfully scolded as he squeezed his best friend one last time before pulling out of the hug. “And you didn’t reply to any of my messages or return my calls, were you asleep?”

“Yeah, sorry Bad. I was asleep and slept in later than I thought,” Skeppy replied with a nervous laugh, standing out of the doorway to let his friend in. “Please, come inside. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. I forgot how cold it was today.”

Bad smiled and rolled his eyes, walking inside the apartment as Skeppy closed the door behind the both of them. The taller man took that time to look his friend up and down and let out a chuckle. “Looks like you actually are shorter. Huh, guess I was right.”

“Yeah yeah, you’re right I’m wrong, I know,” Skeppy pouted playfully, crossing his arms to hide his sweater paws that would only prove Bad’s point further. “But, dude, I can’t believe you’re here, actually here! I didn’t think it would happen, and I honestly wish I hadn’t fallen asleep, because I look like shit!”

“Hey! Language, you potato,” Bad scolded, sticking out his index finger for emphasis. “And well... you seemed really sad last night. I had a couple things I had to do, but I was able to set them aside for another day. Your happiness is more important to me. And, by the way, I think you look just fine.”

“You’re exactly the same on and off our calls. I honestly thought you just put up this goofy facade, but really you were super badas- I mean uh cool but dangerous. Well, not that you aren’t cool, but just different,” Skeppy admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he realized he probably phrased that wrong, and started to blush as he realized that Bad had complimented him! “You think? I just got out of bed.”

“Nope! This is how I always am, Geppy. I’m glad you think I’m cool though,” Bad chuckled and started to walk further into the apartment, looking around the place. “Well, yeah! You always look good. Hey, do you want to do something since I’m here?” He asked.

Skeppy thought for a moment, before starting to pull Bad over to the couch and plopping down on it. “Let’s watch a movie... a scary movie!” 

“Ah... Skeppy, you know I don’t like horror movies,” Bad gulped as he sat down on the couch, about 5 feet away from where his friend was sitting.

“Well, I don’t either. We can do it together. After all, you did make me suffer through eating those hot wings with you, it’s the least you can do!” Skeppy pleaded, over exaggerating a bit as he really didn’t much mind eating the wings with Bad, even if his mouth burned afterwards.

However, this made Bad feel a little bit guilty and he sighed. “Fine fine. What movie are we watching?” He asked, looking at the screen as Skeppy turned the TV on.

“Hmmm how about IT?” Skeppy suggested, giggling mischievously.

“I guess there are worse movies out there... okay,” the taller man complied, taking in a shaky breath as the smaller started up the movie. 

For the first twenty minutes of the movie, neither one had gotten all too scared, just one semi-jumpscare and a death, but most of this time was spent with Bad scolding Skeppy for choosing a movie that had “such naughty language” in it, as he had said, and the smaller man laughing. Needless to say, they had fun. At first.

It was about halfway through the movie when they were both starting to get scared. Bad more so than Skeppy, but the suspense was definitely getting to both of them. It was now that the taller man had grabbed one of the throw pillows on the couch and was clutching it for dear life, occasionally burying his face into it and letting out little scared noises. Skeppy noticed this, mostly because he had heard the noises, and sighed, scooting over, closer to Bad. The shorter man tapped his best friend on the shoulder and opened up his arms.

“Come here, you big baby,” Skeppy said, laughing a bit as he felt Bad move in between his arms and hug him. He was, however, not prepared for the taller man to bury his face in his chest as soon as he had wrapped his arms around him. 

“Geppppy..” Bad murmured sadly, jumping a bit and holding onto his best friend like he had done the pillow, causing Skeppy to blush.

“Bad... would you like me to turn it off?” Skeppy asked, taking a deep breath before gaining confidence to lift a hand up and softly run his fingers through Bad’s short hair, making said man lean into the touch.

“Please?” Bad asked, looking up at Skeppy, showing a terrified and almost sad look on his face that broke Skeppy’s heart. 

“Don’t worry, I will,” Skeppy replied and clicked the off button, ceasing the screams of terror from the screen. “Wanna get something to eat?”

As soon as the movie had stopped, Bad started to calm down more, and as he started to calm down, he noticed the situation he was in—all wrapped up in his best friend’s arms—and it made him blush. He mentally shook his thoughts away: This was no time for crushes! Soon enough, he was able to process what Skeppy said.

“You know... you get take out too much, you muffin head,” Bad pointed out, poking Skeppy’s chest before he began to get up and out of his friend’s hold. “Which is why it’s good that I’m here! I can make you some proper food!” He exclaimed, walking over to some bags that Skeppy didn’t even notice he had brought. “I knew it was gonna be a cold day... so I bought some things for chicken noodle soup!” He chirped, picking up the bags.

Skeppy got up and followed Bad over to his kitchen. “Woah really? Dude, I can’t remember the last time I had something home-cooked. Probably not since I lived with my parents,” he admitted, watching as the taller man set everything up. “You... do know how to cook right?”

“Geppy! That’s bad for your health. Obviously I need to come visit you more often,” Bad shook his head as he filled a pot with broth to let it boil and started cutting up onions, carrots, and celery. “And of course I know how to cook, you hamburger. Have you not seen my cooking video?” He tsked and looked back at Skeppy with a tilt of his head.

“Please do visit me more,” Skeppy said, sighing and yawning a bit. He didn’t realize how tired he really was, especially since he wasn’t glued to his pc or phone all day today. He snuck up behind Bad and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his back and relaxing and shutting his eyes. “Oh yeah.... I guess you’re right. I’ve seen all your videos, I forgot about that one,” he said, sleepily. 

“G-Geppy? What are you doing?” Bad startled, flustered, almost cutting his finger instead of the vegetables from how surprised he was. Luckily, he soon finished cutting, but it was really hard to move with a Skeppy attached to him. 

“I love you, Bad. Like, a lot,” Skeppy said, sleepily, burying his face further into the fabric of Bad’s hoodie.

“I love you too, Geppy. Are you tired? Do you need some rest?” Bad asked, turning around slightly to see the tired muffin resting against him.

“Nah... I’m not tired, I’m hungrryyy,” Skeppy whined, tightening his hold on Bad. 

Bad sighed. “Come on, you muffin. The food won’t be ready for awhile now, so you can manage to get a nap in okay?” He managed to turn around in Skeppy’s hold and started to pick the smaller man up in his arms, eliciting a surprised sound from said man.

“Fineee... I’ll sleep. My room’s the first door on the left,” Skeppy murmured out, pointing down the hall as Bad carried him and set him on the bed, pulling the covers over him. 

“Have a nice nap, Geppy,” Bad said as he was about to leave. Before he could, however, Skeppy grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie. 

“Please don’t go...” Skeppy whined, looking up at Bad with puppy dog eyes.

“Geppy.... I have to finish the soup, I promise I’ll be back as soon as I leave it to simmer,” Bad said, smiling sadly at his best friend, feeling really guilty about leaving him. 

“Okay... hurry back, please?” Skeppy asked tiredly.

“Of course, I will. I’ll be right back,” Bad said as he left the room and started finishing the soup. He put the vegetables in the broth and put some pieces of premade chicken in as well as some noodles, spices, and lemon juice. He put the lid on, put the heat on low and set a timer on his phone before he headed back to Skeppy’s room. His phone and glasses were abandoned on the bedside table as he climbed into the large bed next to sleeping man. He smiled as he admired his best friend and leaned forward, gently kissing his forehead as he began to fall asleep.

“I love you Skeppy,” he murmured.

“I love you too, Bad,” said Skeppy, softly, as a smile creeped over his lips and a blush on his cheeks.

Bad was awakened by the alarm on his phone, telling him that the soup was ready. He tried to hurriedly get out of bed to turn off the stove, but a weight was holding him down. 

“Geppy,” he sighed, shaking the smaller man softly. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Hmmm just a few more... wait what?” Skeppy replied, waking up and pulling away from cuddling Bad with a blush as he rushed to the kitchen. “Food!”

Bad chuckled and got himself out of bed as well, grabbing his glasses and heading to the other room where he turned the heat off and began filling bowls for each of them with soup and getting spoons. 

“Hey Bad, is this a date?” Skeppy asked, innocently enough, but it still almost made Bad spill hot soup all over himself.

“W-What?” Bad stuttered, his face flushed a nice shade of pink as he began to set the bowls on Skeppy’s table. 

“Well, yknow, since it’s quarantine and all and we can’t really go out somewhere,” Skeppy continued, as if him asking Bad on a date was the most casual thing ever.

“No I meant... you’d want to date me?” Bad asked, hoping the answer was yes as he sat down at the table, Skeppy sitting across from him. 

Skeppy took a deep breath. It was now or never. “I mean, yeah, I’ve had a crush on you for forever!” Now it was the smaller man’s turn to blush.

“Geppy, this isn’t a troll right? If it is... it’s not funny,” Bad said, being cautious because he couldn’t bring himself to believe his ears.

“Of course, dude! I would never prank about something like this. Your emotions are important to me, Bad,” Skeppy explained, being as genuine as he could.

“Oh good! Because I’ve liked you for awhile now, too,” Bad admitted, giggling, as his blush stayed on his cheeks.

“Woah really?” Skeppy asked, unable to wrap his head around what he was hearing. 

“Yes, you potato. Now let’s eat the soup before it gets cold,” Bad pointed at Skeppy with his spoon before taking a few bites of the meal and making little happy noises.

Skeppy did the same and smiled. “Mm, Bad, this is so good! You’re an amazing cook!”

Bad smiled back. “Aw, thank you! I’m glad you like it.”

They conversed in a bunch of random conversations while they finished their food and when they were done, they figured they’d go straight to bed. This was mostly because Skeppy’s sleep schedule came up in conversation and Bad was making his friend, boyfriend? Get some more sleep, even though neither of their sleep schedules were very good to begin with. They both got ready for bed and laid on Skeppy’s big mattress.

“Hey Geppy?” Bad asked, looking over at Skeppy as there was room in between them on the bed.

“Yeah Bad?” Skeppy asked in reply, turning over to face the taller man.

“Can we cuddle?” Bad questioned, a slight blush on his face.

The question made Skeppy laugh and nod as he scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Bad’s waist and holding him close. “Of course you can, you don’t even have to ask!”

“Aw thank you!” Bad smiled and cheered happily at the achievement he had made. He wrapped his arms gently around Skeppy’s neck and snuggled up close to him.

Skeppy got an idea and smirked a little bit. He cupped Bad’s cheeks and leaned in.

“Geppy what are you-“ Bad started before he was cut off by soft lips kissing his. He blushed and gently kissed back, before Skeppy pulled away, leading Bad to cover his face as it burned red.

“I love you so much Bad,” Skeppy smiled, starting to fall asleep.

“Y-You- I love you too, you muffin head!” Bad sighed, but smiled slightly, falling asleep in Skeppy’s arms.


End file.
